Elegie
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Nicht immer ist klar, wohin die Wege des Schicksals einen führen, und manchmal muss man ihnen folgen, ob man will oder nicht. Selbst, wenn es bedeutet, sehendes Auges in großes Leid und Ungewissheit zu gehen. Das ist die Elegie des Lebens, denn es ist kein Marlowe und erst recht kein Shakespeare, der die größten Tragödien schrieb, es ist das Leben selbst.


„Severus ... bitte ..."

Alle Augen waren auf Severus Snape gerichtet. Fenrir Greyback, die Geschwister Carrow, Draco Malfoy, Yaxley, Dolohow, irgendwo im Verborgenen Harry Potter und natürlich Dumbledore, sie alle starrten ihn an, die unterschiedlichsten Ambitionen in den Gesichtern. Doch Severus zögerte das zu tun, was er tun musste. Dumbledore wusste das, deswegen hatte er diesen flehenden Ton angeschlagen, den Severus so hasste. Nur sie beide wussten, dass er nicht um sein Leben bettelte, sondern den Tod erbat.

„ _Wenn Sie mich getötet haben –" „Sie weigern sich, mir irgendetwas zu sagen, und doch erwarten Sie diesen kleinen Dienst von mir! Sie halten eine Menge für selbstverständlich, Dumbledore! Vielleicht habe ich es mir anders überlegt!" „Sie gaben mir Ihr Wort, Severus."_ *

Ja, sein Wort hatte er gegeben. Und doch ... Dumbledore sah ihn durchdringend an, als wolle er ihn Kraft seines Blickes dazu zwingen, die Tat zu vollbringen. Und doch ... Warum hatte er noch einmal sein Wort gegeben? Für sie war es gewesen, für sie, um ihr Andenken zu bewahren. Und dafür musste er sein kleines Schauspiel perfekt spielen. Auch wenn dies bedeutete, Dumbledore zu töten. Er versuchte, sich damit herauszureden, dass es immerhin die Idee des alten Mannes und sein Wunsch gewesen war, allein dafür, damit Severus vollends das Vertrauen Lord Voldemorts erlangte, allein dafür, um Harry vor seinem ärgsten Feind zu bewahren und um ihm den Weg zu ebnen, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Harry Potter, Lily Evans Sohn, der Sohn seiner geliebten Lily. Er hatte Lily nicht schützen können, ihren Sohn mit all seinen Mittel zu schützen, war er ihr schuldig, so sehr er Potter auch verachtete.

Auch wenn es ein nahezu unmöglicher Akt der Selbstüberwindung war, hob er den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Dumbledore. „ _Avada Kedavra._ " Keinerlei Triumph, keine Freude lag in seiner Stimme, doch den anderen Todessern schien es nicht aufzufallen. Ein grüner Lichtblitz erhellte den Astronomieturm von Hogwarts, gebannt sahen die Todesser auf die Gestalt Dumbledores, der rücklings den Turm hinabgeschleudert wurde. Einen Moment lang schien er in der Schwebe zu hängen, wie eine Puppe an ihren Fäden, dann stürzte er hinab und verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Die Todesser jubilierten triumphierend, allein auf Severus' schmalen blassen Gesicht standen keinerlei Emotionen, denn das, was er fühlte, durfte er um keinen Preis offenbaren. Nun war er tatsächlich gezwungen worden, den Menschen zu ermorden, den er von allen am wenigsten hatte töten wollen. Den Menschen hatte er soeben umgebracht, dem er trotz all dem, was zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte, vieles zu verdanken hatte. War es nicht zuletzt die Freiheit gewesen, die Dumbledore ihm gegeben hatte? Und doch hatte er ihn meucheln müssen.

Für sie, allein für sie.

Um sich nicht vielleicht doch durch eine unbedachte Regung zu verraten, packte er Draco und schubste ihn durch die Tür zum Astronomieturm. „Raus hier, schnell!", rief er den anderen zu. Die Todesser folgten ihm. Ein Ruf ertönte hinter ihnen und der letzte Todesser brach zusammen. Potter! Severus packte Malfoy fester und eilte mit langen Schritten davon. Sein langer Umhang wehte hinter ihm her und ließ ihn wie eine übergroße Fledermaus wirken. Malfoy hatte Probleme, ihm zu folgen, und musste beinahe rennen.

Die Erschütterung über seine Tat machte allmählich lodernder Wut Platz. Er hatte gut Lust, irgendetwas in die Luft zu jagen, um seiner Frust freien Lauf zu lassen. Sein Leben lang war er Spielball der Starken gewesen, erst seine Eltern, dann James Potters verfluchte Bande und schließlich Lord Voldemort und Dumbledore. Es war ein lebensgefährlicher Balanceakt zwischen den beiden mächtigsten Zauberern ihrer Zeit, der ihn zu diesem Punkt gebracht hatte und wer weiß wohin noch führte. Und das alles nur aufgrund seiner Gefühle für Lily Evans. Allein seine unerwiderte Liebe war die Treibkraft hinter all seinem Handeln gewesen, wie hatte er jemals völlig frei entscheiden können? Es war nicht so, dass er keine Liebe mehr für Lily empfand, ganz im Gegenteil! Er wünschte sich nur, dass vieles anders gekommen wäre. Wäre sein unglückliches Schicksal nur nicht so übermächtig gewesen, wäre gewiss alles besser geworden.

Sie rauschten mitten durch die Kampfhandlungen, die noch immer in Hogwarts abliefen. Severus sprengte einen Professor Hogwarts' aus dem Weg, er wusste nicht wen, er achtete nicht darauf. Pech für ihn, dass er dem äußerst ungehaltenen Severus in den Weg trat. „Es ist vorbei, Zeit zu gehen!", rief er den Todessern zu. Mittlerweile hatte er in Windeseile mit Malfoy das Haupttor Hogwarts' erreicht und fegte es mit einem Sprengfluch aus dem Weg. Krachend flogen die Torflügel auf.

Sie eilten in die Nacht hinaus und in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. Auf ihrem Weg trat ihnen Hagrid in den Weg, doch Severus ließ ihn links liegen und eilte weiter davon. Die Todesser, die ihm folgten, griffen Hagrid an und steckten seine Hütte in Brand.

Plötzlich war ein lauter Ruf hinter ihnen zu hören: „ _Stupor!_ " Der Fluch verfehlte ihn nur knapp. Potter hatte sie einholen können.

„Lauf, Draco!", rief Severus und schubste Malfoy voran. Der Junge nahm die Beine in die Hand. Dann wandte er sich Potter zu und hob den Zauberstab. Potter versuchte es mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch, doch Severus hatte keine Probleme, Potters halbherzige Versuche abzuwehren. Potter! Oh ja, er war selbst in diesem Moment versucht, den Jungen zu schützen, und doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass bei Harrys Anblick der alte Hass auf James Potter wieder aufflammte. James Potter! Wäre Potter nicht gewesen, hätte er vielleicht Lily haben können, dann wäre sie niemals gestorben und er befände sich nicht hier. Er konnte Harry freilich als Revanche kein Haar krümmen, doch waren Worte schließlich mindestens genauso verletzend wie Sectumsempra. Ein höhnisches Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

Seine Worte und die lässig zur Seite gefegten Flüche Harrys erzielten den gewünschten Effekt. Potter war außer sich über die Beleidigungen, die Severus über seinen Vater ergehen ließ. Wann lernte dieser dumme Junge endlich, dass sein Vater ein elendes Schwein gewesen war und nicht der Held, für den er ihn immer hielt?!

„Sectum–", setzte Harry an.

Das war des Guten zu viel. Der Spot verflog augenblicklich und lodernder Zorn stand Severus ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er war jetzt nah an Potter heran, und würden Blicke töten, Potter wäre sicherlich wie vom Blitz getroffen umgefallen. Potter schien das bewusst, denn nun versuchte er es mit einem stummen Levicorpus.

„Nein, Potter!", schrie Severus ihm ins Gesicht. Wie konnte der dumme Junge es nur wagen?! Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn, entwaffnete ihn und warf ihn zu Boden. Die Zeit der Spielchen war vorbei. Mit dem Hass ins Gesicht geschrieben sah er geringschätzig auf Potter herab. „Du wagst es, meine eigenen Zauber gegen mich einzusetzen, Potter? Ich war es, der sie erfunden hat – ich, der Halbblutprinz! Und du willst meine Erfindungen gegen mich richten, genau wie dein Vater, ja? Das will ich aber nicht meinen ... _nein_!"*

Potter war bei diesen letzten Worten nach seinem Zauberstab gehechtet. Doch Severus war wieder einmal schneller und jagte ihm einen Entwaffnungsfluch hinterher. Er traf.

„Dann töte mich doch", keuchte Harry. „Töte mich, wie du ihn getötet hast, du Feigling–"*

„NEIN–", schrie Severus. Was erlaubte sich Potter?! Er, der von nichts wusste! Potter hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was Severus allein für diesen verfluchten Bengel auf sich nahm! Arrogant und stolz wie sein Vater! Ein mittelmäßiger Schüler, der glaubte, ihm überlegen zu sein! Er hatte Dumbledore töten _müssen_ , um Potter schützen zu können, und Potter erdreiste sich, ihn feige zu nennen?! Niemals! „– NENN MICH NICHT FEIGLING!"*, donnerte er wutentbrannt und schlug in die Luft, und es riss Potter von den Füßen.

Plötzlich stürzte sich ein riesiger Schatten auf Severus und der Hippogreif Seidenschnabel attackierte ihn. Severus, der bei dem Angriff selbst zu Boden gegangen war, rappelte sich wieder auf und floh vor dem wütenden Hippogreif und seinen messerscharfen Klauen. Gleich, als er Hogwarts' Gelände verlassen hatte, disapparierte er und war verschwunden.

Nun, Wochen später, stand Severus Snape, neuer Schulleiter von Hogwarts, hoch über der Schule in seinem Büro, regungslos und aus dem Fenster blickend. Hier, im Windschatten der Schule, herrschte Stille, nur ein laues Lüftchen bauschte seinen Umhang leicht und fuhr durch sein fettiges schwarzes Haar. Tief unter ihm marschierten Schüler in Reih und Glied über den Schulhof, angeführt von den Carrows. Es war ein trister Tag und ein ebenso trister und grauer, regelrecht depressiver Anblick, der sich Severus bot.

Er und Schulleiter von Hogwarts, pah! Die Stelle des Professors für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste – oder nur Dunkle Künste, wie Lord Voldemort verlangte – hätte ihm völlig genügt, dachte er mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor. Doch so war es besser, so konnte er die Schüler besser vor den Carrows beschützen. Trotz allem hallten immer wieder Schreie durch das Schulgebäude, wenn Siebtklässler gezwungen waren, den Cruciatus-Fluch an Erstklässlern zu üben. Auch hatte er sich in Folge eines Kleinkrieges mit einem hartnäckigen Kern des Schülerwiderstandes gezwungen gesehen, Umbridges alte Erlasse wieder in Kraft treten zu lassen. Es wäre immerhin eine Utopie gewesen, hätte er alles beim Alten lassen können. Niemand hatte es je laut ausgesprochen, doch die meisten vermuteten zumindest, dass er es gewesen war, der Dumbledore umgebracht hatte. Selbst die Lehrer waren gegen ihn.

Er verstand sie ja auch.

Trotz allem war es ein widerwärtiges Gefühl, von all diesen Leuten gehasst zu werden, von ihnen allen Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben zu bekommen, die er nicht zu verantworten hatte. Und er konnte ihnen niemals sagen, was er eigentlich tat: ihr Leben zu schützen. Wenn sie wüssten, dass der Dunkle Lord eine Zeit lang verlangt hatte, dass man für besonders trotzige Schüler den Kuss des Dementoren verlangen sollte, und es allein Severus gewesen war, der ihm sagen konnte, dies sei nicht gut, was würden sie wohl dann sagen?

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie er eine Hand in seinen Umhang gesteckt und ein Foto von Lily herausgezogen hatte. Nachdenklich hielt er es in Händen und betrachtete es. Unmerklich tropften ein paar Tränen von seiner Hakennase. Das Bild war nur eine herausgerissene Ecke eines Fotos. Es zeigte Lily, wie sie fröhlich und glücklich in die Kamera lachte. Im Hintergrund sauste ein kleiner Besen durch das Bild, auf dem der gerade ein Jahr alt gewordene Harry saß, verfolgt von dem Beinpaar seines Vaters. Severus hatte das Bild vor ein paar Wochen in Sirius Blacks Haus gefunden; seit Dumbledores Tod war jedes Mitglied vom Ordens des Phönix zum Geheimniswahrer geworden, was die Todesser sofort genutzt und das Haus unter Severus' Führung durchsucht hatten. Dabei hatte er nebst des Bildes auch einen Brief von Lily an Sirius gefunden, in dem sie sich für die Geschenke bedankte, die Harry zu seinem ersten Geburtstag erhalten hatte. Sie hatte danach nicht mehr lange zu leben gehabt ...

Warum hatte er sich den Todessern angeschlossen? Weil er bei ihnen mit Freude empfangen worden war, weil sie ihn geschätzt hatten. Aber hatte er es nicht von Anfang an tief in seinem Herzen gewusst? Damals, als Lord Voldemort immer stärker geworden war und sie mit dem Töten begonnen hatten, schon von da an war alles zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen. Er wollte erwachen aus dem Alptraum, den sie geschaffen hatten, irgendwie. Als sie mit dem Töten begonnen, fiel alles nieder, alles, was ihm wichtig war.** Er hatte es nur zu spät bemerkt, dass sie sich in ihrer eigenen Hölle befanden. Und alles, was ihn ausmachte, war dahingeschwunden.

Es war die Elegie des Lebens, denn es war kein Marlowe und erst recht kein Shakespeare, der die größten Tragödien schrieb, es war das Leben selbst.

„Ich weiß, wie Sie fühlen", sagte das Porträt von Dumbledore im Hintergrund.

Severus wirbelte herum und funkelte das Bild wütend an. „Was wissen Sie schon?", fauchte er. „Hören Sie auf zu sagen, Sie wüssten, wie ich fühle! Wie kann überhaupt jemand sagen, er wisse, wie ein anderer fühlt?***"

Er wandte sich von Fenster ab und begann, wieder einmal unruhig in seinem Büro auf und ab zu gehen, während seine Gedanken unaufhörlich um die Schule kreisten. Irgendwann einmal setzte er sich auf einen kleinen Treppenabsatz und ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken. Wie sollte er seine Aufgabe nur erfüllen? Auch wenn der Dunkle Lord noch so oft beteuerte, er sei ihm ein guter Diener, und sogar sein Wort in seine Überlegungen mit einbezog, so war es doch ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, ihm Hogwarts auch nur teilweise zu entziehen. Er konnte die Schüler nicht vor Lord Voldemort beschützen.

Sacht schwang er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauber. Eine silberne Hirschkuh sprang aus der Spitze des Stabes, sah sich um und begann dann, das Büro zu erkunden. Severus folgte ihr mit dem Blick, während seine Gedanken erneut zu Lily abdrifteten.

Auch Dumbledore beobachte den Patronus und wusste genau, was er bedeutete. „Severus ...", sagte er leise. „Ich hörte einmal einen Muggel diese Worte sagen:

We are leaves menat to fall

There is a meaning to all

That fades.****

So ist nun einmal leider das Leben hin und wieder ..."

Severus drehte ihm den Rücken zu. War das etwa ein schwacher Versuch, ihm einen Teil seiner Seelenlast zu nehmen? Dann war es wirklich ein sehr schwacher Versuch! Immerhin war es Dumbledore gewesen, der einen nicht unbedingt geringen Teil dazu beigetragen hatte. „Sie werden niemals ermessen können, welche Dunkelheit in meiner Seele liegt", knurrte er verstimmt. Der Patronus erlosch. Er gab Dumbledores Porträt keine Gelegenheit, etwas zu erwidern, und wollte aus seinem Büro rauschen.

„Schulleiter!", quäkte auf einmal das Porträt von Phineas Nigellus, der wie aus dem Nichts in seinem Bild aufgetaucht war. „Sie kampieren im Forest of Dean! Dieses Schlammblut–"

Severus hielt abrupt inne. „Benutzen Sie dieses Wort nicht!", fuhr er den letzten Schulleiter aus Slytherin vor ihm an.

„– dieses Granger-Mädchen", räumte Phineas Nigellus ein, „also, sie hat den Ort erwähnt, als sie ihre Tasche öffnete, und ich habe sie gehört!"

„Gut, sehr gut", rief Dumbledores Porträt. „Nun, Severus, das Schwert! Vergessen Sie nicht, dass es nur in Not und mit Heldenmut genommen werden darf – und er darf nicht wissen, dass es von Ihnen kommt! Wenn Voldemort in Harrys Gedanken eintauchen sollte und sieht, dass Sie für ihn handeln–"

„Ich weiß", sagte Severus knapp. Er trat vor Dumbledores Porträt und zog seitlich daran. Es schwang vor und offenbarte einen verborgenen Hohlraum, in dem schon vor Zeiten Dumbledore selbst das echte Schwert von Gryffindor verborgen hatte. Severus hatte im Nachhinein lediglich eine allein von Kobolden als Fälschung zu erkennende Kopie in einer Vitrine in seinem Büro aufbewahrt, und nachdem ein paar dumme Schüler es zu stehlen versucht hatten, hatte er als Täuschungsmanöver das Schwert nach Gringotts in das Verließ der Lestranges gebracht. Das echte aber würde er nun Potter zukommen lassen.

Ein letztes Mal in Lilys Augen sehen ...

„Und Sie wollen mir noch immer nicht sagen, warum es so wichtig ist, Potter das Schwert zu geben?", wandte er sich wieder an Dumbledores Porträt, während er einen Reisemantel über seinen Umhang schwang.

„Nein, ich denke nicht", sagte das Bild. „Er wird wissen, was er damit tun soll. Und, Severus, seien Sie sehr vorsichtig, nach George Weasleys Unglück werden sie sich womöglich nicht besonders über Ihr Erscheinen freuen–"

Severus wandte sich der Tür zu.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Dumbledore", sagte er kühl. „Ich habe einen Plan."

Gerade, als er sich endgültig zum Gehen wenden wollte, hörte er seinen Vorgänger hinter sich sagen: „Severus, dies ist der Pfad zum Ende von allem.*****"

„Vielleicht ist es auch die Dunkelheit am Ende der Welt", entgegnete Severus ohne sich umzuwenden. Dann rauschte er davon.

Es war mittlerweile mitten in der Nacht, die Schüler hatten bei Androhung von schweren Strafen in ihren Schlafsälen zu bleiben, und so begegnete er allein Filch. Der Hausmeister machte jedoch schleunigst kehrt, als er dem durchaus bedrohlich wirkenden Schulleiter über den Weg lief. Severus raffte den Mantel fester um sich, um das Schwert sicherer darunter verbergen zu können. Sein Ziel war der Verbotene Wald und dahinter die Schulgrenzen, um von dort aus in den Forest of Dean apparieren zu können. Der Weg, den er eingeschlagen hatte, führte an Hagrids Hütte vorbei; der Wildhüter war noch auf den Beinen und ging irgendwelchen Geschäften nach. Als er aber Severus erblickte, der ihn finster anstarre, nahm er schleunigst die Beine in die Hand, jedoch nicht ohne vorher Severus seinerseits hasserfüllt hinterher zu sehen. Severus scherte sich nicht darum; selbst wenn die Umstände andere gewesen wären, hätte er Hagrid nicht einmal ansatzweise Freundschaft entgegen bringen können und wollen. Er rauschte weiter, einer großen Fledermaus gleich, und disapparierte, sobald er das Schulgelände verlassen hatte.

Der Forest of Dean war ein kleiner, abgelegener Wald irgendwo in England. Sobald Severus in ihm appariert war, erkannte er, dass er tatsächlich ein gutes Versteck abgab. Er erwarte nicht, Potters Versteck zu finden. Miss Granger war bei ihm, sie hatte sicherlich gute Schutzzauber ausgeführt, um sie vor unerwünschten Blicken zu verbergen. Severus warf selbst einen Desillusionszauber über sich und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach einem Versteck für das Schwert.

Winter lag über dem Land und eine dünne Schneeschicht bedeckte den Waldboden. Severus musste vorsichtig sein, dass er keine zu auffälligen Spuren hinterließ und keine verräterischen Geräusche von sich gab; sein Desillusionszauber war schließlich bei weitem nicht so effektiv wie Potters Tarnumhang. Als er eine Weile durch den Wald gestreift war, wurde er schließlich fündig. Ein kleiner zugefrorener See lag vor ihm. Das Schwert konnte nur mit Heldenmut und in Not genommen werden. Es würde einigen Mut erfordern, mitten im Winter in einen gefrorenen See nach dem Schwert zu tauchen.

Also trat er an das Ufer. Mit einem Zauber ließ er ein Loch in der Mitte des Eises entstehen und setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß auf das Eis. Es knirschte gefährlich und Risse bildeten sich. Nein, so würde er nicht zum Loch kommen, er musste das Schwert werfen, denn es ließ sich nicht mit Magie bewegen. Er zielte, holte Schwung und warf das Schwert in den See. Es platschte, Wasser schwappte über den Rand des Loches und schon war das Schwert versunken. Zufrieden betrachte er sein Werk, dann schloss er das Loch wieder und verwischte seine Spuren. Jetzt musste er nur noch irgendeinen Hinweis auf Potter finden.

Wie es der Zufall wollte, musste er nicht weit gehen. Ob bewusst oder unbewusst, Potter befand sich außerhalb von Miss Grangers Schutzzaubern und starrte nachdenklich in die Nacht hinaus. Er hatte Severus nicht bemerkt.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrachtete Severus den Junge einen Augenblick lang. Die verhasste Gestalt James', doch Lilys Augen. Ihre Augen ... Wieder einmal fragte er sich, warum alles genau so hatte geschehen müssen. Warum war damals ausgerechnet James Potter zwischen ihn und Lily getreten, warum wollte der Dunkle Lord unbedingt die Potters ausschalten, warum hatte er sich selbst in die Pläne von Dumbledore verstricken müssen? Wäre alles nur anders geworden, wäre Lily sicher seine geworden.

Ihr Sohn aber war zum Sterben verdammt. Severus dachte an das, was Dumbledore nur wenige Tage vor seinem Tod zu ihm gesagt hatte, dass der Junge sterben musste, bevor der Dunkle Lord besiegt werden konnte. Denn ein Teil Lord Voldemorts lebte in Harry, war auf ihn übergegangen bei dem ersten Angriff auf ihn, und solange dieser Teil existierte, konnte der Dunkle Lord nicht vernichtet werden. Severus behagte der Gedanke nicht, den Jungen zum Sterben zu verurteilen, und vor allem, dass er es sein würde, der es ihm sagen musste. Harry Potter, Lily Evans Sohn, musste von Lord Voldemorts Hand getötet werden. Warum hatte Severus den Jungen all die Jahre beschützt, warum hatte er die ganze Zeit sein Leben für ihn aufs Spiel gesetzt?

Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch er wollte nicht, dass Potter starb. Er hatte tatsächlich angefangen, sich um ihn zu sorgen. Potter war immerhin ihr Sohn.

Leise schlich er sich wieder zurück zum See und verbarg sich hinter einem Gebüsch, das sich ideal machte, um ungesehen beobachten zu können. Jetzt blieb nur die Frage, wie er Potter hierher locken könnte. Steinchen werfen? Bestimmt nicht! Er war ein Zauberer, das ging eleganter! Also beschwor er erneut seinen Patronus herauf und schickte ihn zu Potter. Potter würde gewiss nicht erraten, von wem der Patronus stammte, denn er konnte nicht wissen, dass der Patronus seiner Mutter ebenfalls eine Hirschkuh gewesen war, er konnte nicht wissen, dass Severus Lily noch immer von ganzem Herzen liebte.

Der Plan ging auf. Schon bald tauchte der Patronus wieder auf und Potter folgte ihm. Als der Junge den See erreicht hatte, ließ Severus den Patronus verschwinden. Potter schien verwirrt, doch dann entdeckte er das Schwert im See. Für einen Moment zögerte er, doch dann öffnete er den See wieder, legte seine Kleider ab und machte sich daran, in den See zu steigen. Dabei erblickte Severus ein sonderbares Medaillon, doch auf die Entfernung konnte er es nicht genau erkennen. Was es wohl war? Doch da war Potter schon in den See gesprungen. Irgendetwas schien aber nicht ganz so zu laufen, wie es sollte.

Gerade, als Severus ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken spielte, Potter zur Hilfe zu eilen, huschte etwas nahe an ihm vorbei. Ronald Weasley war plötzlich aufgetaucht. Unwillkürlich fuhr Severus zurück. Der Weasley-Junge hielt inne und blickte direkt in seine Richtung; anscheinend hatte er etwas bemerkt. Doch dann überlegte er es sich anders und sprang Potter hinterher in den See.

Nur Augenblicke später tauchten sie wieder auf, offensichtlich wohl auf und frierend. Zufrieden erblickte Severus das Schwert in ihren Händen. Was auch immer Potter damit anfangen sollte, er würde es schon schaffen. Eigentlich war er ja doch etwas schlauer als nur mittelmäßig begabt. Für Severus aber war es langsam Zeit zu gehen.

*Originalzitat

** Within Temptation – The Howling

***Nightwish – Song of myself

****Epica – Tides of Time

*****Sirenia – The End of it All

15


End file.
